The invention relates to an arrangement for the emergency actuation of a firing bolt in a machine cannon having an exterior drive.
Machine cannons with exterior drives already are known and described in our published German patent application No. DE 3307882 (which corresponds to copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 729,996 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,799. The energy required for driving such a weapon is supplied by an outside energy source, for example, an electric motor or a compressed air driving mechanism. In emergency cases, that is, when the exterior source of energy fails, the weapon needs to be capable of at least of firing single shots. For this purpose a manual drive is provided. This drive can, however, only effect block movement and an advance the ammunition transport mechanism. The energy actuating the firing bolt can, however, not be supplied with this manual driving mechanism.